The Prophecy
by IssyMellissy
Summary: Nobody can fight their destiny, no matter how hard they try, but what if someone was fated to become a vampire, because of a prophecy that was told, long ago? Not many believed the prophecy possible, because of the human circumstances that it entailed, but what if it were possible, and all coming together, now! Enjoy this tale, where one *mortal* will discover her true destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone had been walking on eggshells ever since they left Forks. For Emmett, he was pissed off, because it seemed that the only one that wasn't suffering was the pussy that made them leave, in the first place. While he was off gallivanting God only knows where, even poor Jasper could barely live with himself, for supposedly having set everything in motion.

Though Emmett was pretty sure that Eddie-boy had it planned, all along. Why else would that one little incident set him off as bad as it did?!

Only a little over two months had passed, yet none of them were moving on with their lives, like they should've been. Emmett just kept getting an inkling that something wasn't quite right. His gift, for lack of a better word, was an intuition about those that he cared for, and something told him that he needed to go back to Forks, and quick, before something bad _did_ happen.

All he had to do was convince Rosie of his plan _after_ Eddie-boy made his weekly phone call. That would give them one week to find Bella and move her to safety, _before_ that asshole found out and got involved.

* * *

Emmett should've known it wouldn't have taken much to convince Rose that they should go to Forks. He talked with her the moment that Carlisle and Esme stepped out of the house to go hunt. Alice and Jasper were away on vacation, trying to come to terms with what had happened, so when he went to their room to find her all packed up, to say he was confused would've been an understatement.

"C'mon Emmett," she said, her eyebrow raised in a questioning manner. "You don't think I was really think that I was _so_ unaware, that I didn't know what you were planning, huh?"

After that, it didn't take him long to pack, load up the car, heading their way to Forks. Since they were still in Alaska, it only took a few hours or so to drive to Forks, seeing as how Rosalie obeyed almost all of the driving laws, not wanting to get caught speeding to hold them back any longer. Once they did reach Forks, it was nightfall.

The town seemed eerily quiet…too quiet, actually, but neither Rose nor Emmett dwelled on that fact for long, deciding to go straight to the chief's house, where they were sure that their little sister would be.

But she wasn't. In fact, nobody was home, and it looked as if the house hadn't been lived in since they left in September. Emmett was right…and he knew it, unfortunately, but he wondered if he was too late to save them? After all, where could they have gone?

Emmett looked back at his wife, who had a worried and sad look on her face. He understood earlier that Rose had never held anything against Bella, personally. In all honesty, she really liked the human, but hated how she allowed their brother to treat her. Now that Edward was out of the picture, she was looking forward to starting anew with Bella, to be the big sister that she's always needed.

But where was she? And more importantly, where was Charlie? The two of them _both_ disappearing not long after they left didn't sit well with Emmett.

"Come on," Emmett encouraged his wife, having one of those inklings, again, that was telling him that he couldn't leave Forks…not yet, so since they were supposed to be gone, there was only one other place to go to…the mansion. "We can check around later, maybe see what the hell is going on."

Rosalie agreed, and they got back to the car and sped off towards the house. Already, things were too creepy for Emmett's liking. As they passed a few shops, like Newton's Outfitter's, they found it to be closed, but not in the temporary sense…it just wasn't there, anymore. Even their old high school looked as if it held a long lost and dark secret, as if their moving had flipped a switch on the town, causing it to decay in such a short amount of time.

"This isn't good," Rosalie whispered, her words mirroring _exactly_ how Emmett felt. He reached over the console, lacing his fingers together with hers, letting her feel him so her soul would know that her mate was right here with her. She smiled at that little gesture, venom tears welling in her eyes as she took a deep breath, pulling into the long driveway that led them to their old house.

Just like in town, they could both tell that something was up, here, too. The woods seemed overgrown, like it was done on purpose, even though Esme had hired a gardener to take care of things like this. As they got nearer to where the house was, both felt like their skin was crawling…whatever here was dangerous, but they could also trust it, which was a weird feeling for them to be having.

Not wanting to chance going any further in the vehicle, Rosalie parked the car and got out. Both her and Emmett grabbed their backpacks and Rosalie's purse, before closing the car doors, not bothering with locking them. After all, if somebody wanted the car, the lock probably wouldn't do them a damn bit of good, anyways, so what was the point?

As they walked, Emmett took Rose's hand into his own, holding it securely. Not like she couldn't handle herself, but it made him feel better, like he had his lifeline when he was physically connected with her.

Rose brought his hand up to her lips, kissing it, before they got to the porch steps of what had once been their home.

Somebody was living here, that much was for sure. But whoever it was, they were gone, right now. Emmett and Rose decided to take the chance of unlocking the house and going in, finding the key under the mate, where it had always been, just in case. After all, she because a vampire _could_ break into a house, it didn't mean that they should.

Once they were inside, they noticed a few things, all at once. Whoever was living here was a vampire, and there was more than one, though they smelled what seemed to be a human mingled in with the other two scents, which was odd. It was like the human was living here, too, but that didn't seem right, because besides them and the Denali's, they knew of no other vampire who drank animal blood, and the thought of a human drinker having a human live here seemed pretty well preposterous. Nothing was making sense, to either one of them.

"Let's snoop some more," Rose suggested, receiving a nod from her husband as they headed upstairs. One thing was certain…whoever was living here wasn't using the house in its entirety. Rooms were blocked off, but there was a commonality it it—all the room's that _were_ blocked off had something major to do with Edward, like his bed and piano room. Other rooms, like the den, kitchen, a couple of bedrooms and bathrooms were being occupied, in some shape or form. Seven rooms, total. It was kind of creeping them both out.

"Who is living here?" Emmett asked, voicing the most obvious of questions. Rose gave him a sidelong glance, rolling her eyes.

"If we knew, we wouldn't be snooping."

At that moment, they both stopped, sensing someone, rather than actually _hearing_ or _smelling_ them. They looked at one another before ducking into the library, moving towards the bookshelves. With one quick motion, Rose had the hideaway door opened and pushed her husband inside, before following him and shutting the door as quietly as she could.

One good thing of living with vampires was learning a few tricks over the years. Carlisle had built this room in case of a war that may happen with the Volturi or whoever. Each of their houses held a few rooms similar to this one, which halted any inclination that whoever had stepped into that room was ever in the house, meaning that now that Rose and Emmett were hidden away, they couldn't be found out, now, _unless_ those who were squatting here knew of this room. For that, they would just have to wait and see.

This room off of the library led way to where all the other rooms could meet up. The part they were in just happened to be the closest in proximity at the time that they needed it.

Halting their breathing, Rose and Emmett held each other's hands in the dark room, as they listened to what was going on from the other side. Soon, two pairs of footsteps came into the room.

"Are you sure this is where you heard it?"

Rose and Emmett's eyes nearly bugged out of their heads. That rough, yet lilting voice, belonged to none other than Charlie Swan. But, if that _was_ him, when did he change into a vampire?

"I'm sure of it, dad," a soft soprano answered him, belonging to none other than the one that they came here to look for, in the first place.

Bella.

Emmett had it in his mind to leap from his hiding place, scoop Bella up in a hug, and run away with her, but with Rose pulling back on his arm to keep him with her, he thought better of it. They _needed_ to know what was going on, _especially now!_

Soon, light footsteps could be heard, carrying the owner from the living room, up the stairs and into the room where Charlie and Bella were standing, both baffled. That's when they both heard a gasp coming from Bella, which almost set them off if not for the light chuckle that was well received right after.

"Renesmee," they heard her say in a light, yet scolding manner. Both Rose and Emmett looked at one another, very confused, right now, as they heard a small body being picked up, followed by what sounded like a light kiss being given on somebody's cheek. "What're you doing? You were supposed to be with auntie Alice."

Emmett had to grab ahold of Rose, this time, so she wouldn't barge into the other room. Whatever was going on, at least they now knew why Alice and Jasper had lit out of their presence as soon as Edward had gone. But who was Bella talking to? And why was she calling Alice _auntie?_

No sound. That's what they heard for the next several moments. Nothing, saving from the shuffle of feet, somewhere, as well as a heart beating, though so slow it was almost as if the person were dying.

"Ah, I see…you wanted to find out for yourself, so you ran ahead of them," Bella replied, almost as if she were reading the person's thoughts. Emmett's eyebrow quirked up in amusement, but one glare from Rosalie had his face a stone mask, for the time being.

Soon, both Emmett and Rosalie recognized a set of footprints coming out of the forest, towards the house. The whole journey they made in a matter of seconds had Rose seething. She understood needing secrets to be kept from Carlisle and Esme, so Edward wouldn't know, but why did they hide secrets from herself and Emmett? Emmett deserved to know about his baby sister, and…well, Rose was a bitch to Bella, before, so she understood why she wasn't let in on the secret, but still, Emmett should've known.

Soon, both sets of feet, along with their bodies, were in the room with everybody else. And the way Alice began rambling, if she had been human, she would've been in a full-on panic attack, by now! "They're on their way!" Silence…shuffle…huff… "No, I just saw them, and they just left!" Silence…silence…huff… "Are you sure?" Silence…silence… "Then there's only one place where they could be?"

All at once, it got deadly quiet. Rose looked over at Emmett, who shrugged his shoulders, just as confused as she was. Nothing went on for several moments, and the anticipation was beginning to _really_ get to Rose.

Then, all at once, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!

The wall before them was gone, and Emmett and Rosalie, both too shocked to move, were staring into the red eyes of Alice, Jasper, Charlie and Bella, but it was what was attached to Bella's hip that had the two of them _really_ transfixed, more so than the four of them having red eyes.

A small, carbon copy of Bella, her arms around Bella's neck, stared at the two of them in wide-eyed, childish wonder. Yet there was knowledge, there, as well, saying that she wasn't as innocent as she seemed.

If Rose had to guess, she would say that the pale child couldn't be more than a year old, yet Rose would've guessed less had it not been for the agility and focus that the young child was displaying. Rose would've flown off the handle, by now, but she realized quickly that this child, though her eyes were red, was not an immortal child. _She_ was the human they had sensed, earlier.

But what was going on? Why did the child look so much like Bella? Why were Jasper and Alice here? And what had gone wrong that, once the Cullen's had left, both Bella and Charlie had been turned into one of _them?!_

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoys this! Honestly, this is something that I'm just going with, because it came to me that easily. I have a lot on my plate, right now, and my other stories, as good as they are, need my 100% full attention to complete, as I don't want to mess them up. This one came to me in a way that I could just free-write it without having to do research or what not, so I figured this would be a good way to still post stories while I'm indisposed, without screwing up and not giving my readers what they justly deserve.**

 **All of my other stories** _ **will**_ **be continued, but for the time being, I'm just going to focus on this story, so that I can still write without having to feel like I'm cheating or anything, LOL :-D**

 **Thanks! And again, I hope everyone enjoys this, as it really just came to me out of the blue, and was down on paper before I knew exactly what was going on, haha!**

 **~*Missy*~**


	2. Chapter 2

The tension in the room was so thick, nobody spoke for several minutes. Rosalie and Emmett found themselves staring at their so-called siblings with nothing but distrust, while Charlie was staring right back at Rose and Em with a scowl on his face. Alice and Jasper appeared uncomfortable, both knowing that this day would've eventually come, but wishing they could've been prepared by more than just five minutes.

The only two who were acting with any kind of normalcy, when one of them had as much right to be as angry as the rest, if not more so, were Bella and the little girl whom she affectionately called Renesmee. But instead of glaring, Bella looked rather bored while Renesmee was just the opposite, as she watched everyone around her with such intensity for someone who appeared to be so young.

Finally, though, Alice couldn't take it anymore. She huffed, walking away into the den that was down a flight of stairs, throwing herself on the couch in frustration. She'd be the first one to admit that her visions were not all that reliable, especially lately, but normally, if it had to do with the Cullen's, she could see around whatever was blocking her visions. But not tonight. Maybe they didn't make any decisions until last minute, but either way, she only saw her siblings _after_ they were already here, and that almost _never_ happened!

Soon, Jasper was sitting right next to his mate, holding her hand in a comforting manner. Sure he had been the youngest confederate major in the Texas Calvary, as well as the vampire wars that succeed them. Of course he could hold his own, and so could Alice, but they each craved that love from one another that nothing, no matter how powerful it may be, could come between them.

It was something that Rose and Emmett, who stood by the fireplace, holding hands, knew all too well, about. Sure, they could all be apart from their mates, but not for long until they would become so distracted by the pull, that it would ultimately become their undoing.

Something that Edward had failed to tell Bella when they first got together, otherwise she would've never pursued him like she had.

Bella had been told about mates her whole life, and knew she had one out there, somewhere…though now, she had Alice looking out for her, because she didn't know where to start. And with little Renesmee, it wasn't as if she could go traipsing all over the world just to find her soulmate. She'd have to stay here, for now…at least until the initial shock of all of this wore off, enough for her to focus, again.

Once Bella and Charlie came into the room, Bella sat with Renesmee on her lap with Charlie standing behind her. Where she was sitting, it was beside where Rose and Emmett were, across from Jasper and Alice. The silence, getting the best of the little baby, caused Renesmee to turn to Bella, placing her hand on her cheek. Such an affectionate gesture, and so odd, that it didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the room.

Emmett and Rose didn't know how to describe it, at first. After all, who was Bella to this adorable little girl, and how were they so close? Something wasn't adding up, because they had been in Forks, with Bella, for nearly six months, which would've made the baby just born when Bella moved there. How had they never heard of this child with such an odd name, before?

Bella smiled at the small child, almost as if they were holding a silent conversation. Pieces of the puzzle began to fit together, but it still wasn't making a whole lot of sense. At least, not until Bella spoke up, that is.

"Yes, baby, that is your aunt Rose and uncle Emmett." Those in question looked shocked, to say the least. Both were wide-eyed with their mouths hanging open, which had everyone else in the room chuckling.

Renesmee was bouncing excitedly in Bella's lap, clapping gleefully as she looked from her newly discovered aunt and uncle, back to Bella. Her right hand went back to the left side of Bella's cheek, and a short silence followed.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked after a few short moments. Rose was wondering if a child that young could understand, but the child proved her wrong as she nodded her head, causing her odd shade of copper curls to bounce about. Bella smiled at her little charge, before standing up with her, zooming at vampire speed until she was standing right in front of both Emmett and Rose, with the child snuggled in securely on her hip.

All the while, Emmett and Rose were looking back and forth between Renesmee and Bella, as they tried to come up with a perfectly good explanation for all that was happening. They were still confused as to Jasper and Alice's involvement, who had taken their place next to Charlie in another corner of the room.

It just seemed…weird, like weirder than them being vampires and all of that, but both held their tongues as Bella held out the small child to the two of them, presenting her to her aunt and uncle.

"Rosalie, Emmett," Bella began, placing the small child in Rose's arms. Rose immediately fell in love with the child, and though her eyes were right on the little girl in her arms, she was listening 100% to Bella.

At least, she had thought she had been.

After all, vampire memories didn't age like humans did…right?

'I would like you to meet your niece, Renesmee Carlie Swan."

 _Swan?_ Both Rose and Emmett looked at one-another, thoroughly confused, now. If this child held the Swan name, then how was she their niece?

Bella cleared her throat out of habit rather than need, before looking back at her _brother_ and _sister._

And they thought they had heard and seen everything, until when Bella opened her mouth for her last sentence…

"She's your niece, because she's _my_ daughter…as well as Edward's."

BOOM!

* * *

 **I decided to end it there, because it got that initial shock out of the way, and the story can really move on starting with the next chapter.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed, and I give a big shout out to those who reviewed: Arial Wolf, Len Stormcrow and natashar! I write SO much better with reviews, because I feel as if my stories are** _ **actually**_ **being read, so thank you three! You're the reason I put this chapter up so quick!**

 **Until next time,**

 **~*Missy*~**

 **P.S. Sorry, but I just had to do a cliffhanger, LOL!**


End file.
